


[fgo]戴比特怎么能明白机车服被讨厌的原因呢。

by ssseeet



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet
Summary: *戴比特·泽姆·沃伊德。他不叫大卫。*但是就是想找出一个人可以很轻浮（？）地叫基尔什塔利亚“金发美人”欸嘿。*还是个不涩的涩文。随便看看就好。
Kudos: 4





	[fgo]戴比特怎么能明白机车服被讨厌的原因呢。

那个人是男人还是女人？  
戴比特在走廊上与基尔什塔利亚擦肩而过那次回头看了一会。认识之后柔顺的金色长发一直垂到腰间，纯白的长披风挡着身形，肩挺窄，方才经过时没仔细看，他思索了一下，只凭那一眼的印象不足以判断究竟是男人还是女人。  
“所长旁边那个是……对你来说也算上司吧。”身边的领路人说道，“看起来挺忙的以后再打招呼也没关系，走吧，先去看看你分配的房间吧。”  
女上司？恰好基尔什塔利亚侧头和马里斯比利说悄悄话，半张美丽的侧脸藏在金发的迷宫里，鼻尖挺翘，美人笑，小鼻子就颠动，直顶在人心上。戴比特被撩得发痒，摸摸鼻子跟着领路人的步伐。  
跟你有什么关系啊戴比特，别自己白给。他接上领路人的话：“离这里远吗？告诉我房间号我自己过去就好。”  
美人啊。  
是个金发美人。  
当然后来他发现那个在走廊上一见钟情的金发美人就是也算得上是上司的基尔什塔利亚。  
偏中性的漂亮脸蛋，眼睛是大败笔，鼻梁和戴比特恋慕的金发美人一样挺，说到底他就是为了那个妙不可言的鼻尖才迷上在记忆力活了不足二十四小时的金发美人。  
基尔什塔利亚注意到他的视线，微微侧头，金发雪崩一样从肩头滑落。肩膀好窄啊，身材也纤细。要不是西服确实是男式剪裁，就是这模样说成是美女也不过分吧。  
“怎么了，戴比特？有什么不明白的吗？”嗓音倒有点过于冷淡了，不过刚好配那双眼睛，一眼就看能看到尽头的眼睛，眼底纠缠着长势很好的水草。  
“美女呀。”  
他惊讶于自己会脱口而出这种轻浮的话，一道锐利的目光从基尔什塔利亚身后射过来，戴眼罩的女性盯着他。戴比特佯作整理领带，向那位奥菲利亚小姐露出一个绅士的微笑：“奥菲利亚小姐。”  
太轻浮了。他想，太过在意基尔什塔利亚导致他有点失态。  
基尔什塔利亚也看向奥菲利亚，颔首认同：“奥菲利亚确实是个美人。”女人低下头别过脸，张了张嘴似乎想要否认，在他二人的注视下羞涩得没能开口。  
啊你应该知道我在说谁吧。那张脸一看就很聪明。  
戴比特想起来奥菲利亚不是个因为别人盯着她看就会害羞的漂亮女孩啊，原来她喜欢基尔什塔利亚吗？  
还真是对不起啊奥菲利亚。因为比起你，我和基尔什塔利亚君走得更近一些吧。相处的时间多的是，就算是南极也有无尽的乐趣可言哦奥菲利亚。  
戴比特初见时就想过，基尔什塔利亚的金发要是在裸体上滑下来得是怎样。金发美人的肩膀也显得过于瘦削了，某晚躺在床上的时候戴比特设想过一个版本，像女孩子一样圆润的肩头，线条流畅地滑下来，金发丝丝缕缕，蜘蛛网一样拢住它。  
可惜，背后蝴蝶骨的突起跟畸形也差不了多远，小臂上的肌肉看起来倒是很有力。他这种魔术师要什么力气？不过是天体魔术的继承人，魔术回路也优秀得有点过分了吧。  
戴比特屈起胳膊绷紧，上臂肌肉隆起一个包，他笑了笑。基尔什塔利亚爬上床，跪坐到他对面。  
“太细了。”戴比特听见他低声说。”什么太细了？“男性的象征太细了吗。他忍不住勾起嘴角。也怪不得他要想这个，这个场合，这种哀叹的语气，如果不是这个才显得奇怪吧。戴比特看向基尔什塔利亚的胯间，低垂的阴茎正合适他的大小，不用说自己的也是。不该被他的主人指责太细了，不，说不定是在说我，他能受到了多大的太细了？”不对吧？“  
阴毛也是和头发一样的颜色，只是一直被包在衣服里显得更加浅淡，反倒和戴比特的头发更像。能想到这种地方我还真是。  
基尔什塔利亚笑了，低头看看自己，又看看戴比特，他特地将金发拨到身前，挡着锁骨、乳头和胸前大片肌肤，就这点来说他比戴比特要安全得多。后背失去了庇佑就有点冷，毕竟这头发是从那夺过来的。羞耻心大胜利。  
”不是那个意思。“基尔什塔利亚发现戴比特的车速要远远超过自己，否认了他的话。他没打算继续解释，虽说也很好懂。但是戴比特如果不靠自己懂就太差劲了。  
戴比特呲牙，翻起眼皮回忆起来。按照一般的流程他现在就应该动起来了，只不过比起自己动他更希望基尔什塔利亚先动，不管怎么说，看起来很禁欲的金发美人主动更美妙才对。  
他忽然想起回时钟塔取东西那一次，时间充裕得让戴比特差点认为他这个临时司机要被从各种意义上辞退了。于是他做出了一个莽撞的决定，鬼知道他当时用了怎样的花言巧语劝服他尊贵的乘客基尔什塔利亚同意他的提议。确实在时钟塔那几天戴比特只看了大量的话术技巧。  
他二人决定从北半球骑摩托车赶回南半球。当然这事让马里斯比利大发雷霆，那么温柔那么冷静的所长大人会大骂他宠爱的亲传弟子还是第一次。能看到人类不同侧面让戴比特很愉快。不不不，他才不是什么人类研究学家，普通人看到天才犯傻，冰块冒火也会开心得想大叫吧？  
基尔什塔利亚在路边的机车店买了一套黑色的机车服，交代戴比特在车边等他便去了酒店。大少爷就算换个衣服也要在合适的地方，戴比特没在机车边乖乖等基尔什塔利亚，他去小酒吧喝酒去了。  
出来时已经是傍晚，基尔什塔利亚跨坐在机车上，紧身皮制的机车服将男人平时藏在宽松得体的西服，不，西服还是有点人道主义的，披风就不对了。总之是成功的漫天过海的秀丽身材被这身机车服完美地炫耀出来，半身小皮衣强调盈盈一握的腰，无处不在的皮带和屁股上的小口袋把臀线装饰得很色情。  
戴比特走过去摸了一把基尔什塔利亚的屁股，捏捏他半边的臀瓣，顺着屁股抚上腰。基尔什塔利亚转过头来与他接吻，挑逗他的舌头，纤细的腰肢在他手底下扭动起来。戴比特加深这个吻，锁住基尔什塔利亚的腰，手掌向上摸，隔着薄薄的紧身衣揉弄他的乳头。基尔什塔利亚一手揽上他的脖颈，上身和他紧紧贴在一起。  
但是不管是基尔什塔利亚还是戴比特，都没硬。这大概才是基尔什塔利亚愿意在海港来往人群的视奸下不断地同他接吻的原因。金发美人咬死了他的嘴唇，时而蜻蜓点水，时而淫荡如外星触手把他这口当女人的小穴。  
基尔什塔利亚的金发在夕阳下好像染了血着了火，白嫩的脸也终于泛起粉红，鼻尖偶尔和他相撞，戴比特迁就着他接吻，在小皮衣下为所欲为，心想这张脸红起来如此可爱也能原谅金发美人是个平胸这件事了。  
基尔什塔利亚终于放开戴比特的嘴，将他嘴角漏出来的唾液舔去，他揉揉戴比特的头发，和他分开。”你迟到了酒鬼，我不会开摩托车。“金发美人冷淡地说，把戴比特从想象中拽回现实。  
戴比特将手从皮衣下滑出来，还放在基尔什塔利亚腰上，他目光落在基尔什塔利亚胯下，那里没有任何动静。”没事，海边没交警，交警不查酒驾。“他说，”你真漂亮。“  
“我不喜欢机车服。”金发美人莞尔，松开车把，向后挪了挪，戴上头盔。“其他的交通规则好好遵守，我可不想死于酒驾。”戴比特只好在头盔上落下一吻。  
基尔什塔利亚紧紧抱着戴比特的腰，脸颊贴在他背上，看着遥远的海平线，夕阳正从那里落下。他们刚扮演过一对在街头热吻的同性恋人，被来来往往的人围观，有些人的目光比看自己的恋人还要热切。他把手伸到戴比特皮带扣那里，迟疑了一下还是探上去抓挠戴比特的喉咙。身前的男人笑，笑得车子都抖起来。  
戴比特当然要问为什么，为什么不喜欢机车服，分明这身衣服让他色情值爆表，就连戴比特也想舔弄他。基尔什塔利亚没回答，含糊其辞是他最擅长的事，工作上的习惯带到生活中可不怎么好。  
只不过他们居然从那么早就开始互相挑逗了。  
太细了。戴比特反复想，那时候基尔什塔利亚的腰比这样看起来还要纤细。他大概知道机车服犯了什么错。  
“难道主动是机车服限定吗？My Lord。“戴比特问，基尔什塔利亚笑起来，那样子像冬日突然放晴的天空下晒太阳的小孩子，看样子超开心。  
”Yes，My Lady。“基尔什塔利亚爬过来，张开双手抱住戴比特，坐到他盘起的双腿上。在这种时候开冷气真不是什么好选择，他对他们俩的速度太自信了。或者说过分高估了自己对戴比特的性吸引力，本该是那样的。  
两人的身体都是冰凉的，基尔什塔利亚被金发盖住的前胸就成了最温暖的花园。戴比特拨开他的头发，将脸贴到基尔什塔利亚平坦的胸口。基尔什塔利亚一阵颤抖，抱住戴比特的头。那人开始舔咬他的乳头，舌尖绕着乳晕画圈。  
”难道不应该从接吻开始吗？“基尔什塔利亚抓着戴比特的头发玩弄，按摩男人的头皮。戴比特被他侍弄得舒服，唔唔应了两声，便咬住基尔什塔利亚挺起来的乳头，像嚼碎一根巧克力棒一样从根部到顶部用门齿轻轻摩擦。基尔什塔利亚扭动着往他怀里又坐了坐，双腿扣住他的腰。”啊戴比特，还是先接吻。“湿润的舌头带给他奇妙的感觉，硬起来的乳头好像被戴比特揉碎，但又马上重新充血。另一边乳头发痒，在渴望爱抚。他不想在戴比特面前自己抚弄自己，便想让戴比特换个阵地。  
基尔什塔利亚越是在怀里扭动，戴比特就越是不想放开这颗成熟的果实。他松开嘴，用鼻尖顶弄怀中人的乳头。基尔什塔利亚的臀部在他胯下蹭来蹭去，这挠人的小猫故意压进他怀里，阴茎趴在他的腹肌上。他的欲望膨胀，挤进基尔什塔利亚的臀缝里，因小猫自己的扭动蹭着花心。  
基尔什塔利亚猛地夹紧臀缝，这种程度的防备实为引狼入室。戴比特按住他的头亲吻他，勾引基尔什塔利亚的舌头。基尔什塔利亚纠缠他，捧着他的脸颊啃咬，这种时候他就主动得 多。  
戴比特握住基尔什塔利亚软趴趴的阴茎，揉揉捏捏。基尔什塔利亚突然停下动作，呜呜哼起来想结束和戴比特的吻。但是戴比特咬着银丝追上去，含住他。基尔什塔利亚的阴茎在他手里胀大，变得狰狞鲜红，这还是第一次。男人在他怀里摆动腰肢，屁股蹭着他的阳物，性器在他手心摩擦。  
”别这样Lady，哈啊……“基尔什塔利亚很轻易缴械投降，他挺着腰用自己的性器蹭戴比特的手，男人坏心眼地拿开，逗引基尔什塔利亚更大幅度地摇摆起来。  
”Lord，我听命了哦。“戴比特在小猫鼻尖哈气，舌头顺着鼻梁舔到眉心。基尔什塔利亚紧张地闭上眼，戴比特就在他眼睑上转了一圈，很快滑下去啃他的鼻尖一下。”别这样……“金发美人哀求着摇头，被男人卡着后颈制住，他撤下一只手去抓戴比特，在戴比特怀里颤抖着，性器的头部戳着男人的腹肌，一点点浊液流出来，被肌肉的深沟撅走。男人的手在咫尺游走，偏不肯直接抓住他的欲望。  
基尔什塔利亚抓住戴比特手腕，却没勇气往自己嗷嗷待哺的欲望上按。戴比特在他身下挺弄，在股间抽插，头部时不时擦过穴口的软肉，逗得他一阵抽搐。”戴比特……“金发美人哀求他，脸上的委屈就快深入到眼底。那声音低沉婉转，吹气一般，撩得戴比特心痒痒。戴比特又咬了一口他的嘴，反手抓住基尔什塔利亚，慢慢裹住他，凑上去握住在自己小腹上跳动的性器。  
戴比特隔着基尔什塔利亚的手，指尖点上柱身缓慢地上下滑动。他按着美人的头让他看那根挺立的巨根，展示一般挑弄包皮。“呜啊……”基尔什塔利亚发出带着哭腔的喘息，脸颊绯红。他犹疑地将自己的手指套上去紧紧握住，跟着戴比特上下滑动。“哈啊……不应该啊……”基尔什塔利亚呢喃道，分明自慰的时候这种程度连舒服都算不上，在戴比特的撩拨下却有了射精的欲望。戴比特蹭蹭他的脸，放开他的手从前面伸到基尔什塔利亚屁股底下，在他股间划了一道，基尔什塔利亚忍不住挺起腰。  
戴比特握住自己的阳物往上翻。基尔什塔利亚似乎察觉了他的意图，赶忙按住戴比特的手：“你在做什么。”他又往男人怀里坐了坐，恨不得两人之间没有缝隙，戴比特的手被他压在屁股下面。  
戴比特抓住基尔什塔利亚一边臀瓣揉捏，拇指探进他穴口，转着圈摩擦内壁。“你想要吗？”他挠基尔什塔利亚颈下，金发美人趴到他身上喘气，用下巴压他的手。“不需要问我……哈……”基尔什塔利亚在戴比特耳边哈气，他将腿反过来跪在戴比特身上，将身体稍微抬起来。他快速地撸动性器，手撞在戴比特腹肌上就返回去，男人留在后庭的手指带来异样的感觉，那地方被撑开小小一点就有点难受，基尔什塔利亚皱起眉，待会要把那么粗的东西塞进去……  
后穴猛地抽搐，夹紧戴比特的手指，他简直能用屁股记住那根指头的形状。“啊哈……”基尔什塔利亚呜呜叫了一声，把脸埋进戴比特颈窝。他疯狂地扭起腰，要戴比特把手拿出去，反倒让那种感觉更难耐。里面越来越热，深处似乎有什么在渴求爱抚。  
戴比特抓住他的腰，将自己完全挺立的性器到穴口。“Lady，别太着急。”他嘴上说着安慰的话，基尔什塔利亚趴在他肩上点了点头，手指却突然被抽出去，作为交换，粗大的肉棒直接捅进来。  
“哇！还说——”戴比特堪堪将头部顶进去，应激收缩的内壁便死死绞住性器，基尔什塔利亚想骂他，男人便退出来，再次插进去，把他只想了一半的指责塞回嘴里。基尔什塔利亚颤抖着抱住他的脖子，戴比特抓着他的腰反复抽插，每一次都更深入一点，后穴在反复刺激下分泌液体，被肉棒扯出来淋得到处都是。戴比特的进入越来越顺利，基尔什塔利亚锁着他的脖子娇喘，每次抽插时都埋头叼住他的后颈肉，津液顺着脊窝淌下去，小猫牙缝里漏出来的哀叫甜腻得能混进花酒里面代替桃花。基尔什塔利亚一次又一次迎来小高潮，前端不断流出小股白液，沾上散乱的发尾。戴比特偶尔停一下，在基尔什塔利亚股间摩擦射精，金发美人后面的嘴吮吸他的柱身，很快就再次挺立又开始抽送。  
戴比特双手按住基尔什塔利亚的腰，狠狠一顶，金发美人青涩的小洞将他整根性器都吞进去。肉棒碾过内壁每一寸软肉，摧枯拉朽般撞到最深处，顶在前列腺上。“啊——”基尔什塔利亚忍不住仰起头，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流出来，他在自己手中射精，精液喷洒在戴比特胸口。  
金发美人软瘫下来，呼哈呼哈喘着粗气。现在那里正在被变成戴比特的形状，连呼吸都带动内壁抽动，无数只小触手在吸戴比特。“完了吗？”他问，腿已经跪得麻木，却动也不敢动。方才释放过的性器很快挺立起来，啪地打在戴比特腹部。  
“嗯，差不多。”戴比特拍拍基尔什塔利亚的头，帮他把腿伸直放到身后。金发美人的长发上沾满了他们的精液，黏成一股一股。他把美人的头发全拨到身后，捧住美人的脸吻他。基尔什塔利亚伸出舌头来和他纠缠，又开始往他怀里蹭。  
“居然真的可以……”基尔什塔利亚笑着啄戴比特的嘴，又碰他的脸颊和眼角，腰扭啊扭晃啊晃，含着戴比特性器的后穴又开始抽动，他自己控制频率，让硬挺的前端在最舒服的一点来回磨蹭。“哈啊……好棒啊戴比特，好棒啊……”他在戴比特耳边不停念叨，舒服得眯上眼睛。戴比特露出苦笑，环住基尔什塔利亚的腰，任由他动来动去。天知道他又多想把这漂亮男人按在床上狠狠干一顿，把精液射到他肠道里，带他去浴室洗澡，命令他跪到浴缸边把屁股翘起来，然后再用这肉棒干他，干到一滴也流不出来。但他们今天约好了，只在床上做只用一种体位，不准内射也不准乱发情。他哪里知道平时冷冷清清的金发美人上司入了迷能这么可爱。基尔什塔利亚小屁股温柔的服务可让他为难，灼热的千百个小触手骚弄柱身，深处的小口吸咬前端，男人每次抽动都从前端吸走一点液体，戴比特差不多要到极限了。”我得射在你里面了基尔什塔利亚……“戴比特蹭蹭他金发美人的脸颊，打报告。  
”嗯，准许，待会好好清洗就行。”基尔什塔利亚并不知道内射是种什么感觉，快感正一浪一浪侵袭大脑，他很随意地答应了戴比特。  
“那要快一点吗？”戴比特又问。  
基尔什塔利亚还在慢慢地晃悠，茫然地点点头。戴比特抓住基尔什塔利亚两边臀瓣轻轻揉捏，突然迅速地顶弄起来。“唔！”基尔什塔利亚从鼻子里发出一声闷哼，条件反射地抱紧戴比特的脖子。肉棒在后穴抽插，快感还没传到大脑皮层就被新的快感颠覆，一股岩浆在体内爆炸，淫丝吊在美丽新世界，精液泼洒在戴比特挺立的性器上，沾满他的手和基尔什塔利亚的屁股。“哈啊……哈啊……”基尔什塔利亚完全被这种陌生的感觉操控了，大脑快一片空白，只能发出断续的喘声，戴比特的声音偶尔传进耳中，也不过是和他相合的粗重呼吸。  
前端更加饱胀，基尔什塔利亚听到戴比特在他耳边说：“射吧。”这是个开关，戴比特的阴茎狠狠撞进来，贯穿他的后穴，莫大的快感淹没所有感官，前面后面同时到达高潮，一大摊液体从小口和肉棒的结合处流出来，他又射在戴比特胸口。“哈……真是……”他在戴比特耳边笑，把戴比特吹得头皮发麻。  
戴比特从他体内退出来，基尔什塔利亚动了动，在他怀里坐好。身下一片狼藉，淫液精液聚成一滩。戴比特抱着基尔什塔利亚往旁边挪了挪，坐到干净的地方。基尔什塔利亚抬起头来吻了吻他，便趴着不动了。  
“戴比特。“半晌，基尔什塔利亚先开口了。  
“嗯？”戴比特等着他下文，顿了好一会才想起来基尔什塔利亚只是让他说点什么。“Lord，你没有做过吗？”  
“之前没有。”金发美人又变回了那个冷冷清清的模样，这冷冰冰的口气刚好让戴比特降温。“前面也是后面也是，都是第一次。要开冷气吗？”  
“处女情结吗？不要。”戴比特惊讶地问道，他贴着金发美人的脸颊，美人的身体还是滚烫的，房间的冷气早在开始的时候就关掉了，这样的热度给他一种他们正在融化成汁水混为一体的错觉。  
“这倒不是。没有合适的素体。”基尔什塔利亚嘟囔道，“我自己也不是很好的苗床，在我这里播种又不会结出果子。”他在说内射的事。基尔什塔利亚感受体内灌满戴比特的精液，在激烈的性爱中没扯出来的此刻正在从下面的小口流出来，这种感觉未免太羞耻。戴比特的手捂在他最容易着凉的后腰，这让他感觉很愉快。不，何止是愉快，几乎是幸福。  
”是这样吗？“  
“嗯。处女情结呢？”  
戴比特噗得笑了，转过脸来深吻基尔什塔利亚。他们很慢很慢地舔着对方，速度跟基尔什塔利亚式做爱差不多。  
“美人呀，怎么会呢。”  
他抱着基尔什塔利亚坐在床上，他们沉默着一动不动也没有说话，身体倒越来越热。  
那时候戴比特希望时间就这么就好了。  
找个什么把钟表的指针卡住。  
但总是要洗澡的。  
总是要。  
总要。  
事到如今他也没能再在走廊上遇见哪个中性脸的金发美人。  
要是能遇见。  
你看他已经学会流氓哨了。  
*戴比特叫基尔什塔利亚“My Lord”其实是叫“My Lady”。基尔什塔利亚叫戴比特“My Lady”是发小脾气。  
*然后他们只在互相挑逗和床上这么叫。这个称呼是约定下来的嗯。  
*最后那一段对话没有任何意义唔。  
*大概就是戴比特表示自己没有处女情结，基尔什塔利亚是个美女，所以他是喜欢基尔什塔利亚的。  
*眼睛是大败笔的意思是基尔什塔利亚的金发超漂亮却不是蓝眼睛。（看官图好像是绿眼睛。如果错了就是我色盲。我会爬回去再改一个比喻。）


End file.
